vivas_workspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Nova Mundi
Setting The setting of Nova Mundi takes place in the year 2331, also known as 313 ATS, or 313 years after the Saviors. It involves the planet of Earth after the Grey Invasion in 2012, and the development of the new species that descended from the human race after the experiments performed upon their remaining population and freedom under the Saviors. The Grey Invasion The Grey Invasion was a major conflict in which the extraterrestrial species known as the Greys invaded Earth on the day the Mayans predicted the world would come to an end. It was believed to be a false alarm until the Grey invasion fleet appeared over the earth and begin destroying entire cities and abducting entire populations of people. Amongst them were the Morgan brothers, known today as Maikal and Erik, who would play a major role in the outcome of the humanity's future. The Greys destroyed 90% of the human population, captured 7% of the survivors, and left the other 3% to fend for themselves in the now hostile post-war environment, upon which countless monstrosities unleashed upon the human military forces during the beginning of the invasion. Major races of New Earth (North America) *'Maikalians' **'Background Info:' The Maikalians are the children of Maikal the Great, one of the two men later known forever as the Savior of Mankind. They were the result of the Greys' strange desire to watch human sexual behavior, especially fueled on after it was discovered that nine out of every ten of Maikal's sperm produced females as opposed to males, leading to the Greys' producing a race of sexually-driven humans. The Maikalians served as a pool of test subjects that would be used to test the behavior of human beings under a series of sexual experiments initiated by the Greys. Maikal discovered and rescued the Maikalians that survived the Greys' experiments, and married the eldest of their number whom he named Belisari. Today, the Maikalians are one of the most powerful of the post-invasion civilizations in the world, and along with their cousins the Eryans, govern what's left of humanity's most powerful nations. **'Leader:' Patriarch n/a **'Location:' The Maikalians inhabit the lands west of the Rocky Mountains, and south of the Columbia Basin. Their lands stretch to the coasts of the Pacific Ocean, and as far south as the Sonoran Desert. The race prefers hot, desert climates, and have restricted their territorial control to these regions. **'Population:' There are 54.2 million Maikalians as of 318 ATS, the largest population in North America. *'Eryans' **'Background Info:' The Eryans the children of Eryk the Ultimate, one of the two men known as the Saviors. They are a militaristic, warrior race, designed by the Greys to serve as slave soldiers for further conquests elsewhere in the galaxy. However, during the invasion, the Eryans were used as fodder for the ground war phase of the conflict, and thus they were bred in vast numbers to aid them in sustaining a lead on the human race. However, Eryk managed to free his children after he himself was freed by his elder brother from his slave implants, allowing him to gain control over the vast Eryan armies that lead the war against the Greys following their release. They stand by their cousins the Maikalians as the most powerful nations on the planet, surpassing all but the Maikalians who rival them in sheer numbers, technology, and military prowess. **'Leader:' Warmaster n/a **'Location:' The Eryans control all the lands east of the Rocky Mountains and west of the Mississippi River, and north of the Rio Grande River, but not beyond the Black Hills of Dakota. The Eryans prefer hot to temperate environments, and will not extend their control beyond such lands unless required. **'Population:' As of 318 ATS, there are 48.1 million Eryans in North America, the second-largest on the continent. *'Juthi' **'Background Info:' The Juthi are the children of the n/a sisters, captured along with their father during the Grey Invasion. The girls were the daughters of a pedophile who abused them greatly throughout their childhood, and brainwashed them into viewing the abuse as loving affection, not hiding their enjoyment of their father's "love". When they were captured, the Greys' used them as the genetic template to create the Juthi, who would serve as toys for other pedophiles captured to study the reaction of the group and human reaction to their sexual acts. When they were freed by Maikal, he found that the Juthi had the full intelligence and capabilities of a grown adult, and the sisters themselves had their growth stunned to maintain their child-like appearances. The Juthi today maintain one of the smaller nations in the world, but are one of the most powerful as traders and merchants. **'Leader:' High Councilor n/a **'Location:' The Juthi inhabit the lands of post-war Louisiana, where their ancestors came from, all the way to Florida. They prefer warm, humid environments, and are not particularly aggressive, maintaining their territorial control to these regions unless strategic needs demand expansion. **'Population:' There are some 22.3 million Juthi residing in North America, the fifth-largest as of 318 ATS. *'Usonians' **'Background Info:' The Usonians are the desendents of highly artistic and influential humans that were captured during the invasion. They served the Greys as servents and entertainers throughout the period of the conflict, and treated exceptionally well by their masters. They were originally collaborators who knew of the invasion beforehand, but said nothing as part of a plan to remain free of enslavement. Their artistic abilities were enhanced to better suit their new roles as an artisan class, and they were responsible for embellishing most of the Grey warships that held the invaders' commanders. However, they turned on the Greys after they discovered that their masters' planned to destroy them after their usefulness had ended, and devulged countless military secrets to the Maikalians and the Eryans in exchange for lenincy for their treachery against humanity. They were later exiled far away from the survivors as punishment and to avoid venegence from the Saviors. Today, they are one of the more powerful nations in the world. **'Leader:' High Matron n/a **'Location:' The Usonians were sent to the East Coast were they were legally bound to remain until the deaths of the Saviors who sent them there. However, the Usonians have come to value their homeland, which extends from New England all the way south to Georgia, and all the lands between the East Coast and the Appalachians. The Usonians prefer temperate environments, and have not moved beyond these. **'Population:' The previous Usonian census has shown there are more than 18.5 million of their number as of 318 ATS. *'Neitari' **'Background Info:' **'Leader:' **'Location:' **'Population:' *'Columbians' **'Background Info:' **'Leader:' **'Location:' **'Population:'